Perfect Black Rain
by Blueshadowdemond
Summary: That water, Black, Dripping, I'm so confused and hurt. Terrible things are happening. After a tragedy, and finding love with Starn, can finding out how James Potter has changed and how similiar his life is to hers cause something happen between them?


**DISCLAIMER: As far as the disclaimer goes, you know the deal.**

(To pronouce Lilay, all you have to do is say 'i' for the i, kay?)

* * *

Lily Evans swept her hair out of her face and continued looking out the window. She didn't get why all these people were dressed so childish! All flowery, and such. It annoyed her. The only people who weren't dressed like this was a group of three people. Two girls and a boy. They had on some black, sparkly, and bright neon colors. Lily liked them. She would have to meet them later. Lily jumped as a bang came from downstairs. Her mouth dropped open, her eyebrows raised, and her eyes darted around the room searching for her wand. It lay on her bed, and she jumped up and grabbed it. She slowly exited her room, and crept down the stairs. She heard her parents' voice, and another, deeper voice. She was blinded by a flash of green light, and before she could get down the stairs, there was a popping noise, and all was silent. Tears began leaking from Lily's eyes. Somehow she knew.

It was Lord Voldemort. He had killed her parents. Lily took a deep breath and edged towards the kitchen, she had to be sure! After all, it could be some sort of cruel prank. But, oh, how that was unlikely. Lily barely looked at her parents' lifless bodies laying on the kitchen floor before she screamed, and ran out of the house.

It seemed as if the weather was changing to match what had just happened. A slight wind picked up, rain drops fell, soaking the ground. Lily slowed to a walk, sobbing, no one was around, and no one could see her tears. She walked a bit further before dropping to her knees, and closing her eyes, wishing this were all a dream, but it was not. No nightmare could ever be as scary and cruel as this.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, shivering. It was a boy, about her age. He was smiling, but only slightly. He was soaked, like Lily. Lily wiped tears from her eyes, not that it helped, she was still as wet as ever. She slowly stood up, the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him. She yanked her hand away, but followed him anyways. Anywhere was better than her house. The rain didn't let up, it only came down harder, causing Lily and the boy to run.

Finally they came upon a plain white house, they went inside, it was warm. Lily shut her eyes as a wave of tears overcame her. She felt a warm hand on hers and she was led into another part of the house. Up some stairs and through a door. Lily didn't bother looking at her new surroundings, she collapsed to the carpeted floor and cryed for good fifteen minutes.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting up and hugging her knees. She looked around, only to find the three people that she had wanted to meet. They were smiling at her sadly. "My parents were m-murdered. I f-found them."

"I'm Grace." A small voice said, coming from a girl in the corner. She had long, black curly hair, blue eyes, and a small body.

"Starn." The boy that had brought her here smiled, Lily forced a smiled back at him. She turned to the third person, expecting a name, but instead got a real shock. The girl had a shaved head, small body, and was staring at her wrist with a determined look. Lily looked down, the girl held something silvery and sharp, and blood was running down her arm.

"Oh, you're luckier than I am, to just find them, not to have to watch them be tortured and killed. Not to have to be on your own at such a young age." The girl looked up. "Lilay."

Lily smiled, the name was similiar to hers, but not very. "I'm Lily."

* * *

Lily could not be happier to find people like them at such a bad time. They completely took her mind off her parents. Very slowly, Lily became friends with them. And then best friends. She refused to go back to her house, and would have slept on a sidewalk if they hadn't invited her to stay with them. None of them had parents, siblings, or any family, really. They lived together in this house, that used to be Grace's Grandmother's.

When Lily told them about how much she loved their clothes, they attacked. Took charge in changing Lily. Grace gave her a million different clothes, all bright, sparkly, and some black. Even shoes, it seemed as if Lily had a million. Lilay gave Lily her backup make-up box, and showed her how to do so many different things with makeup. Starn led her into a bathroom with a smile on his face. He sat Lily down in a chair.

"I'm going to cut your hair." Was all he said. Lily opened her eyes moment later, and was very surprised. Her hair had a short, choppy, spiky look, it lay in layers a few inches below her chin, and she had bangs about a centimeter below her eyebrows. She smiled, Starn left, and Grace and Lilay came in. While Grace put something smelly on Lily's hair, and made her sit there, Lilay told Lily about all the different hair products they were giving her also. Lily listened, thinking. _Why _are_ they giving me all this? They must be rich or something..._

They had died her hair black! Lily liked it, she requested that she have some time alone so she could change. It was late afternoon, and Lily wanted to go get her trunk, she'd been at this house for almost two weeks, and school would be starting in a week and a half. Lily brushed her bangs to the side, spiked the ends of her hair, exluding the bangs. She put on some bright pink socks, neon green shoes, slipped on a short black denim skirt that was covered in bright paint, and a white tanktop covered in pink and green squares. She slipped her wand into the back pocket of her skirt. She smiled, and walked downstairs.

"I'm gonna go to my house. To get my suitcase. K-kay?" Lily asked, heading towards the door. Starn said he'd go with her. Lily smiled secretly. Starn was utterly and absolutely hot. He had bright blue eyes and black wavy hair that was sort of long. They walked quietly down the sidewalk, towards Lily's house.

"Thanks. For, you know, taking me to your house when it was raining and I was crying and all."

"Your welcome."

It started to rain. Lily stopped, and looked at Starn. He looked her way, too. Lily smiled, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

A week and a half later, Lily and Starn were standing at the train station. Lily told Starn that she goes to a boarding school, and they were saying goodbye. Lily was dressed in almost the same look as before. Here hair now had a silvery streak in the swept aside bangs. She was wearing short black armwarmers and a diamond bracelet. Her tanktop was black, with pink and green squares. She was wearing those bright pink socks and neon green highheeled and pointy toed shoes. She had on a plain denim skirt, and black and green legwarmers were on her calfs, scrunched up at the bottom over the tops of her shoes. Her makeup was simple gold eyeliner and bright pink eyeshadow around it, and clear lipgloss.

"I'll write, okay?" Lily swept her newly black hair out of her face, smiling sadly.

"You better," Starn looked down at Lily's exposed wrist where a cut could easily be seen. "Cover that up, okay?" Lily hugged and kissed him, pulling up her armwarmers a bit higher to cover her wrist, unaware of the person that walked past. She watched him go, and, breathing in deeply, stepped through the barrier. It was her final year at Hogwarts, the last time she would be boarding the train to go there. Without Starn, Grace, and Lilay, her thoughts quickly drifted to her parents. She quickly heaved both of her trunks onto the train and sought out a compartment where she could be alone.

* * *

**This story only had one chapter, here's the rewrite of it, it's kinda short. I'm working on the next one now, since I missed the bus and we don't have a car, so no school for me today. And I'm going to try and find a beta, it's not easy. Please, reveiw.**


End file.
